Forgiveness
by coolsville times
Summary: I forgive him, though. How can I not? I've done it so many times before, but never to his face and now that I know I will never see that wonderful face again, I know that I have the courage to speak the words.


**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Avatar the Last Airbender or the characters.

**Summary:** I forgive him, though. How can I not? I've done it so many times before, but never to his face and now that I know I will never see that wonderful face again, I know that I have the courage to speak the words.

**Authors note:** This is just a little one-shot about Jet's final moments and how I think it should have gone. Please review but do NOT flame. This is libel to be lacking in all kinds of areas seeing as how it is a first for me in many ways. This is my first Avatar fic, my first Jetara and my first fic written in the first person perspective (I'm more of a third person omniscient kinda girl, lol.); keeping that in mind, please go easy on me. Things in _"italics"_ are actual dialogue from the episode and, therefore, do not belong to me either. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**I Forgive Him...**

I can feel my breath catch in my throat as Toph grants us entrance to a hidden room. That's when I see him laying on the floor breathing heavily.

In a moment like this there is only one thing I can think to do. I run to him. Pushing Aang out of the way, I kneel beside him and ready myself for the healing process.

He looks up at me with soulful brown eyes and deep inside of him I can see a scared, eight year old boy.

My hands glow blue, showing the signs healing, but soon the light fades and my eyes are thrust back into darkness. My powers have never cut me off before.

_"This isn't good."_ I say, aloud.

At this point, I don't really know who I'm talking to but the words slip past my lips with great difficulty and I know what this means.

I'm about to start crying.

Smellerbee starts to say something, but I'm not really listening to her words. I'm too focused on looking into the eyes of the one guy who has ever made me feel special. The one guy who has ever treated me like I was important. Sure he used me, but looking at him now, I know that his heart was in the right place. He was trying to be a hero; he just didn't know how to go about it.

I raise my eyes as Longshot starts talking.

_"There's no time, just go. We'll take care of him. He's our leader."_

Aang agrees and everyone starts to leave but I find myself shaking my head as I look at Jet once more.

"I'm not leaving." I say, never lifting my gaze from Jet's.

Sokka starts to protest but I cut him off. This isn't the time to fulfill brotherly duties, I want to say good-bye and I can't do that with everyone watching me like hawks. This has always been part of the problems between us. Jet and I never have a moment alone to speak our minds to one another. Maybe if people had just let us be, things wouldn't be ending like this.

"Leave Sokka. Do as Longshot tells you. I'm going to stay here and look after Jet."

Now, not only is Sokka protesting, but Aang and Jet have started as well.

I raise my hand to silence all three and I'm surprised to find that for once, they actually heed my request. It isn't often that I see the three of them on the same page.

"I'll be fine. You go find Appa while I stay here. I'll meet up with you outside."

I'm determined. Things never seem to end well with Jet and I and I'm determined to change that. For once I _will_ walk away from him and have no regrets. I _will _tell him all I have to say, I just have to.

They all start to argue again but Toph speaks up.

"Sugar Queen's a big girl, she'll be fine."

I smile at her, though I know she can't see it. It's the thought that counts, though, right?

Aang and Sokka don't look too happy about leaving me but Toph ushers them both out and down another passage way. When I'm sure they're gone, I look at Smellerbee and Longshot.

"I know how much you care about him, but could we have a moment alone?" I ask, hoping they'll grant me my request.

Smellerbee looks like she's about to object but Longshot nods and pulls her towards the door the others just exited.

"We'll keep a look out." He calls back.

I look after them until they stop at the door, weapons poised to attack. Now that I'm alone with him, for what feels like the last time, I don't know what to say. I don't even know if I can look him in the face.

Soon, though, courage comes to me and I turn, meeting his eyes. He looks up at me, his expression is kind and remorseful; a very flattering look on his usually hard face.

I want to speak, but I'm not sure how to start. I know the things I want to say, but everything is so jumbled and I don't know how to sort it all out. He takes care of my problem, though. Diving into things head first is what he does best.

"I'm sorry, Katara. For everything." He whispers, huskily. "I really do care about you, though, make no mistake of that."

At the sound of his voice, I feel tears stream down my face. He always was an expert at making me cry, whether it be intentional or not.

"Katara...I don't have much time left but I know that I could go happily if you could find it in your heart to forgive me."

It's hard to hear him speak in such a manner. He's a freedom fighter. They're not supposed to give up. They're supposed to be strong, brave and relentless. He's a rebel, a rogue, he's supposed to live forever.

I forgive him, though. How can I not? I've done it so many times before, but never to his face and now that I know I will never see that wonderful face again, I know that I have the courage to speak the words aloud.

"I forgive you." I choke out. "For everything."

He closes his eyes and smiles. I smile too. I'm glad that I can bring him happiness at this moment.

When he reopens his eyes, they are filled with love and I feel the tears flow faster.

"I love you, Katara. I haven't acted like it but I do. I did then and I never stopped."

He speaks honestly and that makes his leaving even harder. It seems ironic to me. Right when I find him, when I need him most, he up and leaves me.

"I know." I say, leaning over him. "I love you too."

I lean my face towards his and he strains in pain to meet me. The moment our lips touch, a whole new batch of tears comes rushing forward. The kiss is, at first, gentle; the parting of two lovers who never really had the chance to love one another, but soon, the kiss turns passionate. Not how you would expect a dying man to kiss but that's my Jet. Forever unique.

I pull back first because I know if I don't, I will never again leave his side which could become a problem for where he is about to go, I know I can't follow.

My hand reaches up, with a life of it's own, and brushes back stray hair from his eyes. If men can be beautiful, he is. Hair a glorified mess, a strong jaw line, muscles formed and perfected from years of swinging in tree tops and eyes full of emotion. True windows to his soul.

Those eyes. I want to remember them forever. I want to remember all of him forever. The way he looks, the way he feels, his voice, his smirk. Yes, even his smirk. The smirk that first enthralled me, then irritated me, then later on, haunted my dreams; the one that I will never see again.

Suddenly the silence is broken.

"I hate to interrupt," Longshot says from behind me. "But your friends have found their bison. They're waiting for you outside."

I nod numbly, not really hearing his words but sensing that I need to go.

Jet grabs my hand and I can see unshed tears glistening in his eyes. He's breaking my heart and he doesn't even know it.

"I'll wait for you." He tells me.

I nod and say: "I will never love another." It's a promise I know I can keep.

Jet laughs and shakes his head.

"I want you to be happy. Love all you want, just remember me."

I nod again and lean down until I'm an inch away from his lips.

"There will never be another who invokes the feelings you have stirred inside me. How could I not remember you?" I whisper as my lips close the distance between us and we share one last, hungry kiss.

As I stand and walk away, I wonder how I will live without him.

* * *

_OK. I know this is sad and depressing on all sorts of levels but Jet's death was a very sad event for me. I stopped watching the show during the middle of season two and so I didn't find out that Jet died until just a few days ago. (Late, I know, but I was still very upset.)_

_I hope you all enjoyed this fic and please remember to review._

_Have a great day._

_-anon goddess_** ;)**


End file.
